


Over a cup of coffee

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Juggling work, home, and college, Patton finds himself in a bit of a bind when he struggles to keep up with his math class. But a young man in the coffee shop he's studying at might be able to help him.





	Over a cup of coffee

Patton smiled to himself as he walked through the living room. His little brother Virgil was asleep on the couch with his boyfriend Roman, both curled up under a blanket while The Little Mermaid played on the tv. He was happy to see his little brother finally having that special someone in his life. It made his heart swell with pride and happiness. He deserved to be happy with someone. And the fact that he was finally sleeping a normal amount? That was even better for the boy who only ever got four hours of sleep at most. 

A small part of Patton felt a little hollow. He hadn’t dated since he was in high school. Talyn was still a good friend of his, they even went to the same college, but he missed the warmth of having someone with him. Having someone who loved him. He wasn’t jealous of Virgil, but he did wish he could find someone. 

 

Patton got off his shift at the diner and sighed as he took the apron off. He’d been working late hours all week. To make matters worse, he’d missed his calculus class the day before and they had test on Friday. He wasn’t the best at math, he knew that. So he knew he’d be staying out late at the local coffee shop, trying to figure out what would be on the test. 

He’d called Joan, a friend of his in his calculus class, and tried getting some help from them over the phone. He had his textbook and notes spread out in front of him and a hot cup of caramel mocha to get him through the first half of it all. It didn’t go as well as he’d hoped. 

“Joan, what do you mean the answer is 14?! I got -3!” Patton rested his forehead against the table, rattling the three empty cups next to him. A loud groan escaped his lips as his friend tried explaining the answer but all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut, trying to fight the oncoming headache. 

“Thank you for trying, Joan. But I think I’m just going to leave it at this and hope I can figure this out by Friday. I really appreciate your help.” He hung up the phone and his shoulders slumped in defeat. 

He curled up in his seat and pressed his knees to his chest as he glared at the calculus in front of him. “You know, Disney movies wouldn’t do this to me.” Patton grumbled petulantly as he grabbed his coffee and tried taking a sip, only to get nothing but the last few drops. All his frustration was building and Patton pushed his glasses up into his hair and he pressed his palms against his eyes. 

The sound of another cup being set down next to him caught his attention. “I wouldn’t assume so, but it also can’t help you right now.” Patton snapped his head up to see a man standing over him. He had similar glasses and a hot cup in his hand. Looking down at the cup the stranger had set on the table, he looked back up at the man. “I’m Logan, and I saw you were having some issues with calculus. I was a math tutor, so if you’d like, I can help you with this.” 

 

Logan was surprisingly patient with him. He made sure to explain things in different ways when Patton didn’t understand, and would push Patton in the right direction without giving away the answer. He also bought Patton a coffee, which he was extremely grateful for. Logan coughed into his hand awkwardly when Patton asked how he knew what he’d been drinking, only saying he’d heard Patton order his drinks because he’d been seated closest to the counter. It was still a sweet gesture though. 

The two of them sat at that table until it was almost ten, which didn’t seem like a lot but Patton had just finished a twelve hour shift and had another twelve hour shift starting at six the next day. Patton mentioned this to Logan and in seconds, he was shutting the textbook and straightening up papers. “You shouldn’t be staying up so late with such an early morning.” He said, picking up Patton’s work for him. 

“I’ll help you carry this to the car.” He said quietly, watching Patton’s face for an signs of discomfort. Instead, he got a bright smile. Patton reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and started walking towards his car with the taller man close behind. 

“Thank you so much, for everything.” Patton told him when they reached his car. “For the coffee, the help, the company.” He unlocked the car and took the papers and books from Logan, setting them in the back seat. “I’ll never be able to repay you. The test on Friday will definitely be a breeze thanks to you.” Logan only shook his head, fiddling with his keys in his pocket. “Nonsense. You’re brilliant all on your own. This is just a tricky subject.” Patton smiled brightly and reached up to hug him, getting a tense and shocked Logan who awkwardly patted his back. 

Pulling back, Patton pulled out his phone. “Here, let me get your number. I,” Patton paused, face pink. “I hope I’m not being too forward, but I might need your help in the future with this class.” Logan looked down at the phone, then back up at Patton, before taking the phone from him and typing in his number. He put down Math Tutor for his name and Patton huffed. He deleted the name, putting in Logan instead, with a cute little flower next to it. “There, that’s better.” Logan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead pulling his keys out. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Patton. Text me if you ever need anything.” Then he turned and walked over to his own car. 

 

That was far from the last time they’d see each other. 

After his test, he’d texted Logan in all caps, 

**I GOT A B+!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Logan didn’t respond until later that day, but that wasn’t too big of a concern for Patton, who was on his eight hour shift. But when he felt his phone vibrate, he went to the back room to make sure Virgil didn’t need anything. 

_ I knew you could do it.  _

A swell of pride filled Patton. He then remembered about his next test and texted Logan back.

**By the way, I have another test this Friday. Is there any way you could help me?**

_ Of course. I’m free after six everyday. Tell me when you have time. _

And just like that, they started a routine. Every Tuesday, they’d meet up at the cafe down the road from Patton’s job. Patton would buy the first round of coffee and somehow Logan would pay for all the others. Patton had argued it once, but Logan just waved it off and continued going over mean value theorem. 

Patton’s grade in calculus stayed up at an average of a B, which he was more than pleased about. But he couldn’t figure out what Logan got out of this. He had to take time out of his day to teach Patton. There must be some reason. So he asked him one day.

“Is this fun for you?” Logan looked up in confusion, but Patton was staring at the paper with a frown on his face and his eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I was good at the class, so it wasn’t that it was fun-” He was cut off by Patton looking up at him with tired eyes. “No, I mean, helping me. It doesn’t seem fair to you.” 

Logan took his time looking at the scene before him. Patton, tired and sleep deprived, with calculus papers spilled around him, and coffee cups littering the table. Yet somehow, Patton still looked as beautiful as when Logan first saw him. Not only was he beautiful, he had such a beautiful soul and personality. The brightest, in both mind and smile. 

“I first helped you because you were in distress. After that, I was just… intrigued with you. Not to mention the companionship I get out of this.” Logan was silent for a second, looking down at his phone. It was late, again. They always stayed late, no matter how much they wished they didn’t. Logan clenched his fist around the cup of coffee before letting go, looking Patton in the eye. “When I was in your position, when I was struggling, there was no one there to help me. I didn’t want the same for you.” 

Patton’s face softened. He knew that Logan didn’t like talking about personal things very much. He reached across the table and placed his hand over one of Logan’s. Logan looked at him in surprise but Patton only smiled. “I’m glad you helped me. I’d do the same for you, but I’m only good for cooking and making dad jokes.” He said with a giggle. Logan smiled softly, looking away from Patton with a pink flush on his cheeks. He turned his hand over so their palms were touching and entwined their fingers together. Patton’s face flushed red and he looked down at his worksheet, biting his lip to keep from grinning. 

A few moments later, one of the two baristas behind the counter came up to them with two coffees. “Did we order more coffee?” Patton asked Logan, who shook his head, ready to rectify this. “No, but we always see you two come in and my coworker and I,” The girl turned to point at the other girl behind the counter. “Made a bet about how long it would take you two to get together. I lost, so I bought you two your usual coffees. Congratulations!” She said happily, setting the coffees down. 

Logan and Patton stared at each other with equal amounts of confusion when Logan looked back down at their entwined hands and felt his blush darken and spread down his neck. “Well that was sweet of them!” Patton said, reaching for his caramel mocha. Logan stared at his americano. “Yes, I guess that was.” 

They finished their coffees, work long forgotten, just talking to each other quietly. It was different. It was nice. It made a warmth bloom in Patton’s chest. 

Finally, they tossed away their coffees, thanking the baristas. The two girls waved it off and smiled to themselves while the pair walked off, hand in hand, Logan carrying Patton’s things for him like usual. Before they left, Patton heard one of the girls whisper, “They’re going to get married one day, I know it.” His smile widened and he couldn’t help but giggle as they left. 

When they got to Patton’s car, they put away the books like usual. Standing outside, the wind gently blew Patton’s hair and Logan felt his chest tighten. This man was the most amazing and kind man he’d ever met. He wasn’t very good with emotions, but he was certain the feeling in his chest was something he’d only ever feel with Patton. 

Seeing how gorgeous Patton looked in the moonlight, Logan cupped Patton’s cheek and leaned in. “May I kiss you?” He’d asked, hesitant as all his courage leaves him. Patton smiled brightly and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Logan’s reaction was immediate. He melted into the kiss and Patton reached up a hand to press against Logan’s chest, fingers curled in his shirt loosely. 

When Logan pulled back, Patton’s face was blissful and happy. And that was a look he wanted to see on Patton’s face everyday. “I hope this means I get to see you more.” Patton whispered and Logan laughed, face brightening up as his eyes crinkled. “Yes, Patton. I’d like to see you more, too. How does Saturday sound? Leave the textbook and papers behind.” Patton nodded and kissed him again, pulling him down by his shirt. The only thought going through Patton’s head was, 

**I hope my brother feels this happy with Roman, because this is love.**

**Author's Note:**

> This one could melt any heart, honestly.


End file.
